For example, in a vehicle running test done using a chassis dynamometer, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JPA-11-160203, in order to assist driving by a test driver, a vehicle speed pattern display device is used. The vehicle speed pattern display device is configured to display a prescribed speed pattern prescribed by rules such as regulations and an allowable range for the prescribed speed pattern on a graph having one axis representing time and the other axis representing speed and also display the actual vehicle speed of a vehicle on the graph.
Meanwhile, in the above-described running test, depending on a user, the user may desire to evaluate a result of running the vehicle under a desired condition within the allowable range by while making the actual vehicle speed of the vehicle fall within the allowable range, for example, driving so as to maximize an exhaust gas amount or conversely minimize the exhaust gas amount.
In such a case, a driver sufficiently experienced in the running test can run the vehicle under the desired condition only by seeing the prescribed speed pattern and the allowable range displayed on the graph. Unfortunately, a driver not sufficiently experienced in the running test cannot determine how to drive the vehicle to achieve the desired condition, and may therefore repeat a run by trial and error. Further, even after the trial and error run, when being unable to obtain a running result under the desired condition, the driver may cause the problem of being unable to do the running test.